warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dera Vandal
The Dera Vandal is the Vandal version of the assault rifle, with higher damage, critical damage, status chance, and magazine size. Acquisition This weapon was introduced during the Operation: Tubemen of Regor event, where players would need to complete a minimum of four regional battles in favor of one side more than the other, and Nef Anyo was the victor of the conflict. Nef Anyo had won the conflict in the PS4 version of the game, but not in the PC or XB1. The weapon came with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. The blueprint and parts were formerly a reward from the First, Second, and Seventh Seasons of Sorties; they can now be found as an Invasion reward. All components can be traded, although players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 7 to acquire the blueprint. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Good base damage. **High damage – effective against armor. *No recoil. *Pinpoint accuracy. *High fire rate. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and . *High magazine size. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Projectiles have travel time, making long range shots more difficult. *The projectiles may possibly obstruct view when firing if the energy color is a bright color such as yellow, blue, or green. *Low critical chance. *Inefficient ammo economy. Notes * Due to the projectiles firing from alternating barrels, this has a convergence effect where the bolts will meet at the point the crosshair is on. This will result in the bolts crossing in an 'X' if they miss their target. It also means that 's effects are significantly amplified, as the Dera's effective cone of deviation is twice as large as any other weapon's. * The Dera can be considered an Assault Rifle, mainly by the weapon's size and rate of fire. Tips *The Dera Vandal's ammo efficiency can be increased by keeping a sense of roughly how many shots are required to kill a target. Because the projectiles have travel time, it is easy to waste ammo by firing at a target that will already be killed by projectiles that are in flight. * Leading is incredibly important for this weapon, but once the user adjusts to the travel time, the high accuracy can allow them to fire off just as many pulses as they need. * Try to close distance against enemies when it is safe to do so as a reduced distance will drastically improve your ability to predict the location of the target when your shots arrive. * works with this weapon, however, the projectiles travel inside of each other due to the 0% recoil of this weapon making the second projectile unable to be seen. This is a great advantage as you are essentially firing more pulses with no recoil. * Using the mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapon's semi-quick ammo consumption. Alternatively, you can bring along some Squad Ammo Restores or use Carrier's Ammo Case. * Despite the Dera having perfect accuracy, adding quickly removes any accuracy advantage it has over other weapons due to the Dera shooting out of two different barrels. Basically, Heavy Caliber's accuracy penalty affects the Dera more than any other weapon. * Similar to the assault rifle, the magazine empties rather quickly, and a below average reload time causes problems against groups of enemies, as you will be reloading often. It is recommended to compensate for this by adding a max rank mod. *As it deals mostly damage, it is most effective against the Grineer. Media warframe jesuse22.jpg|Dera Vandal 1 1.jpg|Dera Vandal 2 Lets Max (Warframe) 98 - Dera Vandal Warframe Dera Vandal ...It's About Time. Warframe - DERA VANDAL BUILD 6xforma See Also * , the default variant of this weapon. * , the Grineer Wraith variant weapon awarded when Alad V won the event. Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 4 to 7. *Damage increased from 31 to 32. *Status chance increased from 15% to 30%. *Critical chance increased from 5% to 8%. *Reload speed increased from 2.37s to 1.8s. *Very slight recoil added. *Introduced. }} de:Dera Vandal es:Dera Vándalo fr:Dera Vandal pt:Dera Vandal ru:Дера_Вандал Category:Update 16 Category:Vandal Category:Event Reward Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Corpus Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Invasion Reward